Loki, agent of SHIELD
by Mikan - Ichigo Hime
Summary: Après avoir participé à une tentative de placer l'univers sous la coupe de Thanos et d'asservir Midgard, Loki, Prince d'Asgard originaire du Jötunheim, est envoyé dans ce monde pour apprendre l'humilité. Dépouillé de ses pouvoirs, il est maintenant l'égal des créatures qu'il affirmait jusqu'à lors trop faibles pour vivre librement et va devoir apprendre à vivre à leurs côtés...
1. Histoire d'un aller et retour

_/!\ Mise à jour (06/09/14): J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en Mai 2014 et j'avais prévue de la publier durant tout l'été pour patienter en attendant la Saison 2 de Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., mais je n'avais pas prévue d'avoir une vie sociale et professionnelle trop envahissante. Maintenant que les cours à l'université on repris... Je ne vous promettrai plus de date de sortie pour le chapitre suivant. **U****ne infinité de merci et d'excuses à ceux qui m'ont reviewés et followés pendant cette période!** PS: J'en ai profité pour corriger des incohérences qui aurait pu apparaître avec la suite._

* * *

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ABC Studios et Marvel Television, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012) avec Jed Whedon et Maurissa Tanchareon ("Marvel's Avents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1", 2013-2014), Kenneth Branagh ("Thor 1", 2011) et Alan Taylor ("Thor 2 - The Dark World", 2013), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (19/05/2014): Bonjour/Bonsoir! Enchantée. Je vous présente une suite du film "Avengers 1" mais centrée sur le personnage de Loki. Comme Thor avant lui, il évoluera de la même manière que n'importe quel humain, sur Terre, parmi eux, et pour que se soit plus intéressant, aux côtés des Avengers, entre autres, puisqu'il rencontrera aussi les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Pour plus de commodités, ceux qui l'auront vu saurons pour quoi, je ne prendrais pas en compte les évènements se déroulant dans "Thor 2" ainsi ce premier chapitre commenceras par une exposition du contexte assez longue; mais le chapitre suivant rentrera directement dans le vif du sujet! N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, positives et/ou négatives, ou à poser des questions, émettre des hypothèses, suggérer quoi que se soit à propos de quoi que se soit, etc. Enjoy, et... bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Chap. 01: Histoire d'un aller et retour -**

Asgard, Été 2012 (Calendrier midgardien)

Le Tesserect dans leurs mains les emmena, non pas comme Loki l'aurait crut, au milieu de la salle du trône d'Asgard, face au Père de Toute Chose, ou directement dans une cellule hautement gardée dans les sous-sol du palais, mais étonnement dans les appartements personnels de Thor. Ils étaient très spacieux et la présence du minimum d'ameublement requis pour vivre basiquement n'enlevait rien à leurs richesses et à leurs factures soignées; ils étaient en beaucoup de points identiques à ceux de Loki, hormis que ce dernier ne prévoyait jamais d'y recevoir une horde de guerriers victorieux pour une beuverie improvisée ou une paire de demoiselles rencontrées une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt au hasard des couloirs. Rien qu'en observant rapidement l'agencement de la pièce, Loki pouvait voir que depuis sa dernière visite, qui remontait à avant le bannissement de Thor sur Terre, son _frère_ devait davantage y méditer que s'adonner à divers plaisirs futiles: tout était impeccablement rangé comme si on y avait pas touché depuis des années et il pouvait senti dans l'air des relents de quelques herbes médicinales.

A priori inefficace puisque le propriétaire des lieux avait presque arraché des mains de Loki l'artefact alors qu'il se remettait enfin en équilibre sur ses deux pieds. Le brun resta planté là, incrédule, au milieu de l'antichambre de l'héritier du trône pendant que celui-ci posait le Tesseract sur une commode proche de la porte et se postait bras croisés sur le torse en face de lui.

"- _Je sais se que tu penses, mon frère_, déclara solennellement Thor, frottant son visage las d'une main."

Loki haussa les sourcils de surprise "Vraiment?" aurait-il voulu dire entre les dents serrés de son plus large rictus, mais il était toujours muselé et ne pouvait qu'avoir hâte d'entendre la suite. Thor poursuivit quant son frère lui adressa un signe de tête pour l'y inviter.

"- _D'abord_, commença t'il avec un petit sourire qui laissait penser qu'il ne se doutait pas du tout que Loki venait d'intérieurement le traiter d'idiot, j_e vais répondre à la question qui, j'en suis sur brûle tes lèvres : les gardes ne sont pas là, pas encore, parce qu'à cause de la destruction du Bifrost…_ il marqua un temps de pause, se souvenant qu'il l'avait détruit de ses propres mains pour empêcher Loki d'annihiler définitivement le Jötunheim après la révélation de son adoption. _Je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer Asgard pour les prévenir de notre retour, si se n'était en te récupérant toi et le Tesseract._ Ses yeux se perdirent quelques secondes sur l'objet en question avant de durement les planter dans ceux de Loki: _Heimdall a dut nous voir et faire se qu'il fallait, les gardes vont probablement très bientôt arriver._

Plus il parlait, plus son regard devenait profondément triste; Loki devinait aisément que Thor allait maintenant lui exposer des éléments qui lui tenait à cœur, importants et graves. Bien sur se n'était pas parce qu'il était de retour à Asgard qu'ils allaient de nouveau discuter, chasser, festoyer, comme si… Comme si Loki n'avait pas merdé, oui. La suite ferait surement référence au discours qu'il lui avait déjà sortie sur Midgard et qui avait été avorté grâce à l'intervention impromptue de l'Homme de fer juste après son petit numéro en Allemagne, puis lors de l'arrivée des Chitauris par le Monstre vert.

"- _Avant cela, avant que les gardes ne viennent te prendre, je devais te parler, en privé... avant que Père ne te juge, et que ta sentence soit prononcée._"

Il agita ses poignets entravés par la paire de menotte qui bridait aussi ses pouvoirs magiques, dans l'espoir d'être libéré.

"- _Non._"

Thor croisa de nouveau les bras sur sa cuirasse. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant en silence. Ainsi c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient juste tout les deux.

"- _Non, je ne veux plus ni coups bas ni mensonges. Écoute moi."_

Loki haussa nonchalamment les épaules, vaincu par des arguments non-dit mais qu'ils pouvaient aisément anticiper sans pouvoir décemment les contredire. Evidemment que s'il n'était pas entravé il tenterait de s'enfui, ou d'au moins déverser le venin de ses paroles sur le premier individu à sa portée. Il baissa les bras et attendit que Thor reprenne la parole.

"- _Quand tu es tombé du Bifrost, quand tu as lâché le sceptre de Père, que je tenait j'ai crut te perdre pour toujours. Nous avons tous crut que tu étais mort. Nous t'avons pleurés, Mère, moi, Père aussi, et tout le peuple d'Asgard, oui. Longtemps nous avons souffert de ta disparition mon frère, car nous t'aimions. Nous ne voulions pas cela, ta chute et ton égarement, et même malgré ta tentative maladroite de prendre le trône d'Asgard à ma place et de détruire le territoire des Jötuns. Je ne parle pas de-_ son hésitation involontaire fit grimacer Loki, _de ta nature de Géant des glaces, qui n'a aucune importance!,_ s'empressa t'il d'ajouter_. Père t'as recueillit, Mère connaissait comme lui tes origines, et même si ils n'auraient pas du te cacher la vérité aussi longtemps, ils t'ont aimés et traités comme leur propre sang."_

Loki fronça les sourcils, il aurait voulu dire que peut être Odin l'avait-il traité officiellement comme son propre fils, comme l'égal de Thor et comme le potentiel futur roi d'Asgard, mais que même lui, en réfléchissant un peu, pouvait se rendre compte du niveau d'hypocrisie dans ses propos. Mais Thor était aveuglé, comme tous, par le Père de Toute Chose; et Loki n'avait pas le droit de parole. Il laissa donc poursuivre Thor:

_"- Maintenant que je les connais moi aussi, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es prince d'Asgard, tu es fils d'Odin et Frigga, et tu es mon frère, Loki._"

Loki se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait regretté de s'être volontairement et symboliquement éloigné de son _frère_, de son _père_ et d'Asgard; il s'était laissé tombé dans le néant et avait contre toute attente survécut. Mais pour quoi? L'équivalant d'une éternité de souffrance sous le joug du titan Thanos, et à finalement se perdre lui-même dans les ténèbres. Il avait fait cela parce qu'il ne se croyait pas aimé, sans héritage du nom d'Odin, un paria parmi les êtres supérieurs. Il n'appréciait pas que Thor évoque son adoption, lui qui n'avait toujours pas accepté sa vie de mensonges. Et ne pas pouvoir répondre à Thor le frustrait et l'indignait au delà de l'imagination. Il aurait voulu lui hurler de se taire, que c'était lui qui mentait en se présentant en frère aimant; mais ce dernier poursuivit implacablement malgré la détresse visible du prisonnier.

"- _Mais se que tu as fait à Midgard n'a pas de nom et le pardon sera très difficile: tu as blessé et tué des humains innocents, tu en as privés de leur droit fondamental de créature libre, de leur libre arbitre, tu t'es allié à une race hostile au bon sens pour tenter de mettre fin aux mondes que nous connaissons, tu as causé des dégâts autant matériel que dans les consciences de ces populations._ Thor et Loki soupirèrent tout deux de concert, en réalité la liste de ses tords était bien longue. _Tu seras jugé pour tes actes. Il y aura des conséquences et nous devrons tous nous y plier, quelles qu'elles soient._"

Un silence gênant s'installa de nouveau, tout aussi déplaisant que les précédents. Thor invita Loki d'un geste de la main à s'avancer vers lui; il s'exécuta.

"- _Nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais, _dit-il en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de Loki_, mon frère, je t'aime, mais je ne pourrais jamais plus te faire confiance. Ne gâche pas tout à nouveau, je t'en pris._"

Loki acquiesça, même si il ne considérait pas être le seul à avoir fauté dans cette histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il hocha la tête plus pour signifier qu'il l'avait entendu que pour promettre de se soumettre aveuglément, à Odin ou à quiconque d'autres. Thor se détourna rapidement et ouvrit la porte. Deux gardes armés entrèrent immédiatement, enchaînèrent les poings et les chevilles de Loki et l'emmenèrent sans que Thor ne pose sur lui un regard de plus.

**- 0 -**

Même si Asgard était une monarchie dirigée par Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, il n'était pas seul à réfléchir mûrement et à prendre des décisions concernant la cité, il avait autour de lui bon nombre de conseillers, plus ou moins fidèle à sa cause d'ailleurs, comme dans tout gouvernement. Pour un cas difficile tel que celui de Loki, qui avait été porté disparu puis déclaré mort, après avoir pratiquement déclenché une guerre contre leur voisin du Jötunheim, pour ensuite réapparaître dans un autre monde dans le but de l'asservir, et d'à nouveau être à deux doigts de déclencher une guerre entre Asgard et les Chitauris sur Midgard, le Conseil du Roi devrait se réunir et réfléchir à une sentence appropriée pendant, au mieux, des mois et, au pire, des années midgardiennes. Bien sur, pendant ce laps de temps, et en prenant en compte la gravité indéniable des faits reprochés, Loki n'aurait qu'une liberté très relative. Mais il était le fils du roi, certes ses réelles origines avaient toujours été plus ou moins connus d'une certaine partie de la population, bien que ne lui ayant jamais à priori préjudiciables, mais il était pour toujours lié à la famille royale; ni Odin ni Frigga ne l'avaient reniés.

La question d'une punition pour Loki était donc un sujet extrêmement sensible. Ce dernier en avait d'ailleurs pleinement conscience et était las d'avance du temps que cela prendrais. Dans un premier temps, il aurait voulu qu'on le condamne rapidement à mort pour que toute cette mascarade cesse, mais après avoir rapidement réfléchie pendant qu'il remontait les couloirs jusqu'à la salle du trône, il ne voulait plus leur laisser la tâche facile, il voulait se battre non pas pour obtenir sa liberté, mais pour qu'Odin reconnaisse les erreurs qu'il avait commise envers lui, qu'il admette s'être trompé en le jugent incapable de gouverner.

En entrant dans la salle du trône Loki compris que l'affaire serait mené bien plus rapidement que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer. Alors que tout les conseillers du roi s'étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute préparés dès l'annonce du retour de Thor et du Tesseract, Odin n'avait jamais convoqué personne. Arrivé devant le trône, la hargne et le sarcasme habituels du dieu malicieux étaient rudement mis à l'épreuve par la vision implorante de sa mère. Elle se retenait de bouger, probablement de courir le prendre dans ses bras, et de pleurer son fils retrouvé, presque. Car un regard furtif vers celui qui se tenait sur le trône fit immédiatement oublier à Loki les propos attendrissants de son _frère_ et il fixa son plus beau masque de fourberie sur son visage. Il leva les mains devant lui pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours entravé, mais se dernier l'ignora simplement, toujours impassible.

"- _Loki, regarde moi…_ quémanda Frigga d'une voix tremblante. _S'il-te-plaît, mon fils…_"

Loki courba l'échine pour éviter de croiser son regard et s'imposa de l'ignora.

"- _Loki…_ la voix du Père de Tout raisonna dans l'immense salle dorée. _Loki, je serai bref car ta vue m'est insupportable. Je n'ai pas permis au Conseil de se réunir pour débattre de ton sort: tu es considéré comme mon fils, tu es un Prince, et je ne laisserai personne contester ce statut, et donc mon autorité; ni le Conseil, ni toi. Mais je n'ai pu empêcher ma bien aimée et épouse et ta clémente mère, Frigga, de plaider en ta faveur. _Ainsi Loki et Odin avait-il un point commun, une faiblesse résidant en cette femme qu'ils aimaient profondément et qui se tenait quelques pas d'eux, tremblante d'émotion. _Au lieu de la mort que tu mérite_, et à ces mots Frigga eu un hoquet d'horreur mais Odin resta impassible, _tu seras donc enfermé dans les prisons d'Asgard jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, qui risque d'être encore longue. Aucune visite, d'aucune sorte et pour quelque motif que se soit ne sera permise. Sans public pour t'écouter tu ne pourras proférer ni mensonges ni comploter quelques plans. Je ne veux plus jamais ni te voir ni entendre parler de toi_."

Il était évidant que cette dernière phrase était davantage prononcée à l'égard de Frigga que de Loki lui même. D'ailleurs celle-ci réagit lorsque les liens de ce dernier se resserrèrent autour de ses chevilles, de ses poignets et de sa gorge, ms des gardes lui barrèrent le chemin. Pas une seconde la muselière ne lui avait été retirée et il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il fut emmené sans ménagement pour être enfermé. Frigga hurla aussi fort que Loki restait silencieux, vaincu... pour l'instant.

**- 0 -**

Asgard, date inconnue.

Loki fut de nouveau convoqué par le Roi. Beaucoup de temps était passés, trop long à son goût; mais il ne pouvait être sur de rien car les prisons d'Asgard étaient sans fenêtres et artificiellement éclairées de façon égale quel que soit l'heure du jour et le moment de l'année; et personne n'avait été autorisé à lui faire le compte des jours, personne n'avait été autorisé à lui parler et à l'écouter en fait. Il s'ennuyait, il n'aimait pas être enfermé et être obligé à l'inaction. Et même si il aimait beaucoup étudier dans les livres, il avait besoin de dépenser le surplus d'énergie qui s'accumulait dans ses veines.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était tout de même pas attendu à se qu'Odin le quémande devant son trône aussi tôt. Cette fois encore le Conseil n'avait apparemment pas été réunit. Hormis les classiques soldats, il n'y avait dans la salle qu'Odin assis sur son trône, Frigga debout en bas des marches, Thor près d'elle, tout deux à première vue aussi impassible que leur souverain.

La muselière lui fut retirée. Frigga sourit, heureuse malgré la fatigue qui voilait ses yeux.

"- _Mon fils._"

Loki ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour rassembler ses idées et empêcher le poison des mots de se déverser injustement sur elle. Il eu un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'elle soit toujours aimante, qu'elle soit toujours sa mère.

"- _Je ne peux prétendre à ce titre… Frig-_"

"- _Non mon fils, non! _Et alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui, Odin lui coupa la parole."

"- _Cela suffit._"

Le ton était autoritaire, et coupait court à tout refus possible de lui obéir. Sauf que Loki, dans sa volonté de rébellion ne supporta pas qu'il mette ainsi fin à l'échange qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à avoir avec sa mère après leur longue séparation dont Odin était le commanditaire. Loki ricana.

Odin leva sa main libre, présentant la paume. Tout les soldats s'inclinèrent et se retirèrent dans un bruit d'ordre militaire tout à fait particulier, sauf deux qui restèrent à tenir les chaînes de Loki. Ce dernier se tenait maintenant droit au bas des marches du trône, le plus dignement qu'il le pouvant, déterminer à ne rien laisser paraître qui pourrait être interpréter comme une quelconque faiblesse. Frigga était maintenant tétanisé, Thor, une main que son épaule, la voulant rassuré, Tout de la bouche de Loki devait de sonner comme le désaccord implacable des gestes et,des paroles d'Odin.

"- _Que me vaux l'honneur de cette convocation, Père de Toute Chose? Il me semblait que jamais plus je n'aurait à vous faire subir ma compagnie, et encore moins en ces lieux."_

Odin était furieux, il se contenait difficilement, tentant de sauver les apparences, mais tout dans sa posture rigide jusque dans la veine frémissant sur sa tempe et sa main tremblante sur l'accoudoir du trône montrait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Et c'est précisément se que voulait Loki en cette instant. Il voulait qu'il fasse éclate haine pour Loki pour que lui même puisse déverser sa rage. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

"- J_e suppose que je dois profiter de cet instant privilégié pour vous remercier du temps libre que vous m'avez permis de prendre pendant ces derniers mois; je suppose des mois puisqu'aucun garde ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et que je n'ai pas eu non plus accès à la lumière du jour. Vous m'avez offert la paix et la tranquillité, libéré de toute convention sociale, j'ai pu réfléchir autant que je le voulait et je vous en serait éternellement re-_"

Frigga lui avait fait parvenir autant de livres qu'elle avait pu, et au fils du temps, de quoi écrire ou dessiner, de quoi jouer de la musique même, mais elle craignait plus que jamais que son jeune fils se soit davantage enfoncé dans la folie qu'avant son arrivé. Odin sauta littéralement du trône pour se jeter sur Loki. Dans son mouvement précipité il avait lâché son sceptre et tenait maintenant les chaînes de Loki d'une seule main, tirant implacablement dessus pour que Loki soit inconfortablement courbé vers le bas et soumis devant le Père de Toute Chose. Les soldats avaient reculés de quelques pas, levant les mains pour signifier au roi qu'il ne ferait rien contre lui, et encore moins tirer leur épée. Frigga s'était agrippée au bras de son mari, tentant de l'entraver par peur qu'il ne tue son fils. Thor avait porté la main à Mjöllnir, attendait. Frigga tenta d'apaiser son mari par des mots.

"- _Odin, mon époux, non, tu ne peux-_"

Mais celui-ci l'ignora et lui coupa une fois de plus la parole pour s'adresser directement à Loki.

"- _Je devrais te tuer pour ton comportement et pour se que tu es._ Il tira davantage sur les chaînes, _tu n'as survécut que grâce à l'amour inconsidéré que te porte mon épouse. J'aurai du te laisser dans ce temple, ta destiné aurait du être entre les mains des dieux jötuns et non entre les miennes, _il serra davantage son emprise autour du cou de Loki qui en avait le souffle coupé._ Tu me dois tout, autant parce que j'ai sauvé ta misérable existence, que parce que tu es mon fils, et que je t'aime._"

Odin lâcha prise, Frigga aussi. Les derniers mots du Roi avaient été inattendus, tout comme son ton soudainement… réconfortant?

"- _Vous ne pouvez,_ cracha Loki, _me parler comme cela et quémander mon pard-_"

"- _Aujourd'hui, je ne quémande rien, Loki. Je connais mes erreurs mais il n'y a actuellement dans ton cœur aucune place pour le pardon. Et s'est en partie ma faute, t'enfermer loin du monde n'est pas la meilleure solution qui existe si nous voulons te retrouver. Et aujourd'hui, je te laisse une seconde chance pour reprendre la place qui est la tienne dans notre famille._"

Odin tenait maintenant Loki par les épaules, celui-ci hésita. Trop de choses injustement blessantes avaient été dites, Odin avait autant usé de la violence verbale que physique; son esprit tentait de mettre les derniers évènements dans un ordre logique mais il n'aboutissait à rien de concret. Il devrait être mort. Il tourna lentement son visage vers sa mère et son frère, puis vers son père :

"- _Non, je… ne comprend… pas…_ furent les seuls morts qu'il réussit à articuler."

Odin accentua sa prise sur les épaules de Loki, qui frémit au contact, et Frigga en profita pour précipitamment envelopper les mains de son fils dans les siennes. Enfin elle pouvait le toucher, palper sa réalité. Elle lui déversa mille mots d'amour. Thor était étrangement silencieux et son visage rayonnait par la promesse d'une paix proche. Mais Odin ne permis pas que les retrouvailles soient plus longues, brisant l'étreinte maternelle, il appela à lui son spectre et les téléporta tout deux dans le Bifrost nouvellement reconstruit.

Heimdall était là, digne et religieusement debout aux côtés de l'épée permettant d'ouvrir et de fermer la porte vers les autres mondes d'Yggdrasil. Il fit un signe de tête en les voyant mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Loki. A priori le guerrier avait été le seul à être mis dans la confidence des projets du roi le concernant. Silencieusement, Odin défit les entraves de Loki, son collier, ses menottes, ses chaînes tombèrent lourdement au sol. Il dépouilla Loki de sa tenue asgardienne, le laissant simplement vêtue de son pantalon de cuir noir et de sa chemise de lin vert foncé, ses simples bottes aux pieds. Posant ses mains de part et d'autres du visage de Loki, il se pencha pour lui souffler ses dernières instructions au creux de l'oreille.

"- _La magie qui t'entravera sera puissante, bien plus que celle qui accompagna Thor lors de son premier séjour sur Midgard, il est naturellement physiquement plus fort, mais la magie qui coule dans tes veines est beaucoup plus importante de part tes origines jötuns… Comprends bien qu'il n'est pas volontaire de notre part qu'elle te laisse des séquelles._"

Les yeux de Loki était totalement rond de surprise, et les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

"- _Je t'envoie sur Midgard, sans pouvoirs, afin d'y apprendre l'humilité auprès de ces créatures que tu as tenté s'asservir et qui on pourtant beaucoup à t'apprendre._"

Loki se sentit paniqué.

"- _Reviendrais-je?_ demanda t'il nerveusement."

"- _Je sais que tu ouvriras ton cœur et ta raison là-bas, c'est se qui te permettras de nous revenir._"

Loki n'était pas certain d'approuver cette décision.

"- _Loki, n'oublie jamais que tu es notre fils et que nous t'aimons._ Il marqua un temps de pause avant d'ajouter: _Bonne chance mon fils_, et de laisser Loki se faire absorber par l'énergie du Bifrost."

**- À suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (19/05/14): Et bien voilà. Thor a ramené Loki sur Asgard et lui a fait un long monologue, nécessaire pour replacer le contexte sentimental de toute la famille, mettre leur relation fraternelle au clair, et justifier émotionnellement le déroulement et le résultat du jugement. Pour ma part, lorsque j'ai écrit l'affrontement entre Loki et Odin mon cœur battait très fort d'angoisse et j'ai mis un certain temps avant de revenir dessus pour le corriger, et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop enlevé de la tension que je voulais y mettre. Loki a certes perdu de sa hargne habituel mais… seulement pour l'instant! Un long chemin nous attends! Et c'était, je crois, un long chapitre d'exposition certes, et la véritable aventure commence dans le chapitre suivant… Au passage, il est encore temps de dire se que vous en pensez!


	2. Le non-comité d'accueil

___/!\ Mise à jour (19/09/14):_ Juste un petit mot pour dire que j'ai bien relu le texte et que normalement il n'y a presque plus de fautes d'orthographes (il ne faut espérer la perfection venant de moi), et **merci aux followers et reviewers**!

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ABC Studios et Marvel Television; ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012) avec Jed Whedon et Maurissa Tancharoen ("Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 1, 2013-2014), Kenneth Branagh ("Thor 1", 2011) et Alan Taylor ("Thor 2 - The Dark World", 2013); et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. J'emprunter leurs créations et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (06/09/2014): Re-bonjour/Re-bonsoir! Cela fait extrêmement longtemps que j'aurai du publier la suite du Chapitre 1, je m'en excuse encore et j'espère que cette suite ne vous feras pas regretter d'avoir attendu! J'ai corrigée le chapitre 1 d'ailleurs, je vous y fait mes plus plates excuses et vous remercies beaucoup pour m'avoir reviewé et followé! Vous êtes adorable! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Chap. 02: Le non-comité d'accueil -**

Midgard, date inconnue.

Les voyages à travers le Bifrost n'avaient jamais été très confortables, et surtout pas pour les individus qui n'avaient pas la capacité de voler comme Thor, même si c'était seulement grâce à Mjöllnir, ou de voyager avec une monture telle Sleipnir le cheval octopode d'Odin. L'atterrissage fut pire encore que se que Loki avait déjà subit par le passé car il était encore complètement désorienté, les mots qu'Odin avait prononcés résonnaient encore dans sa tête et ne le préparèrent pas à toucher le sol; il le heurta donc violemment.

"- _MERDE!_"

Alors que Loki se relevait douloureusement, entendre un juron midgardien le fit brutalement sortir de la crise de panique auquel il était en proie. Il se redressa fièrement mais n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'une lumière aveuglante l'entourant.

"- _Déclinez votre identité et vos desseins!_"

Il plaça ses doigts en coupe au niveau de son front pour permettre à ses yeux de s'habituer. Il se trouvait dans une clairière, tout autour se trouvait une forêt de pins. Quelques uns jonchaient le sol herbeux, arrachés. Une odeur de bois et d'herbes brûlés lui piqua les narines. L'orage violent provoqué par son passage par le Bifrost avait du faire ces dégâts. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupe bien sur, il voulait juste savoir où il avait été jeté.

_"- Loki d'Asgard, c'est bien ça?"_

_"- L'attaque de New-York, c'était lui?"_

_"- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là putain?"_

Plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre dans une cacophonie insupportable pour n'importe qui, et surtout pour Loki qui en cette instant ne faisait qu'entendre les individus autour de lui, sans les voir. Il se mis en position de défense, cette endroit paraissait tout sauf accueillant. Sa tête se mis à bourdonner de façon extrêmement désagréable et déstabilisante. Il ferma le yeux à s'en rompre les paupières, grimaça de dégoût face à sa faiblesse et hurla:

_"- SILENCE!"_

Et le silence se fit effectivement. Laissant le temps à ses yeux de voir au travers de cette lumière qui l'enveloppait et qui se révéla être seulement celle du soleil, juste en face de lui. Il vit les ombres floues l'entourant se préciser. Des hommes et des femmes en combinaison de combat noir, des armes à feu (d'ailleurs, elles ne produisent pas de feu mais du plomb... Ah, la logique midgardienne) pointées sur lui, s'avançant en cercle autour de lui.

_"- Le Bouclier de Midgard. Je n'aurai pas pu faire pire rencontre pour mon premier jour sur cette misérable planète-"_

Un agent se posta devant lui. Il n'était vraiment pas très grand, portait un costume noir au lieu d'une combinaison et avait l'air plus vieux que les autres, il commençait d'ailleurs à manquer de cheveux vu le haut de son crâne. Lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes de soleil noires, il le reconnu immédiatement.

_"- Agent Coulson? Vous avez quelque chose de changé par rapport à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus."_

Effectivement, l'Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. semblait vivant et entier alors que dans son souvenir il expirait son dernier souffle, avachit dans une flaque de sang qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Loki baissa sa garde et lui offrit son plus chaleureux sourire en tendant ses mains et se préparant à être docilement entravé. Au lieu des menottes, il reçut en premier lieux un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Loki se releva, il n'était pas vraiment étonné.

_"- Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, suivez moi sans faire davantage d'histoire, Loki d'Asgard."_

_"- Loki de Midgard serai plus approprié vu les circonstances."_

_"- Nous allons en discuter autour d'un café voulez-vous."_

Et Coulson l'invita à passer devant lui et à marcher jusqu'à une éclaircit entre les arbres. Il ne lui mis pas de menottes, de toutes façons, pour entraver un dieu, il n'en avait pas.

**- 0 -**

Coulson n'avait pas mentit, il lui avait bien servit un café dans une tasse en céramique estampillée "S.H.I.E.L.D.". Se qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que pour parvenir à ce hangar où ils se trouvaient maintenant, ils avaient du descendre 25 étages, sous-terre. Ils étaient assis de part et d'autre d'une table de bureau, avec pour seule compagnie deux femmes et un homme, debout autour d'eux, près à l'égorger au moindre geste vu la tension palpable. A part un léger vrombissement électrique dans les murs, Loki se sentait suffisamment au calme pour engager la conversation.

_"- Si peu d'agents pour me surveiller? Je suis presque vexé que ma présence ne vous inquiète pas davantage."_

Coulson feuilletai distraitement quelques dossiers dont Loki ne pouvait voir le contenu. Il répondu sans en lever les yeux, confiant en es trois agents qui avaient l'œil sur le dieu maléfique.

_"- Disons plutôt que le S.H.I.E.L.D. est en plein remaniement de ses effectifs suite à un malentendu. L'agent Hill, l'agent May et l'agent Triplett ici présents ferons parfaitement l'affaire en vue de votre apparent désarmement._

Loki ricana. Sa tenue ne laissait effectivement pas imaginer qu'il puisse porter une quelconque arme, de plus, avant de le laisser renter dans un espace aussi confiné que l'ascenseur, on l'avait scrupuleusement fouillé.

_"- Je ne vais pas mentir: vous n'avez pas tord, _dit-il en avalent nonchalamment une gorgé de son breuvage brunâtre._ Toutefois même avec des capacités similaires à celles de votre race, je suis certain de pouvoir vous survivre à tout les quatre."_

Coulson passa outre la menace, il n'avait effectivement pas d'effectif suffisant pour maintenir enfermer une telle créature. Il voulait la jouer diplomatiquement, malgré son passif.

_"- Pourquoi jouer la carte de la franchise alors que vous êtes connu comme le dieu du mensonge et de la fourberie?"_

_"- Je suis fatigué. Vous ne m'êtes pas totalement hostile. J'y gagnerai plus à vous donner se que vous voulez tout de suite plutôt qu'à faire traîner les choses en longueur."_

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une porte s'ouvrit quelque part dans le dos de Loki. Il se retourna, tenant toujours son mug pour réchauffer ses mains, et vis deux visages des plus inhospitaliers, celui d'un petit brun qu'il connaissait très bien et d'une petite rousse dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler.

_"-Décidément, que de rencontres aujourd'hui."_

Les deux avengers s'avancèrent grandes enjambées vers lui. Barton banda son arc dans sa direction et Romanoff lui agrippa fermement l'épaule et sortie son revolver qu'elle colla directement sur sa tempe.

_"- Vous n'aimez pas les surprises, le Fou?"_

_"- Agent Romanoff, personne ne vous a demandé d'intervenir."_

Coulson était un peu irrité par cette irruption spontanée, mais pas autant qu'il aurait du. Romanoff et Barton étaient des alliés puissants, fidèles au S.H.I.E.L.D., du moins au vrai, celui des premières années pas celui gangrené par l'Hydra et qui venait d'imploser. Et ils étaient tout deux suffisamment puissants pour faire partie des Avengers.

_"- Hill nous a prévenu dès que les constantes on changés sur vos radars, nous avons fait au plus vite."_

_"- Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin d'aide mais merci de vous êtes joint à nous."_

_"- Excusez-nous Coulson, mais que fait-il ici?,_ demanda Romanoff sans être honnêtement désolée et sans quitter des yeux Loki."

_"- Je me pose exactement la même question."_

Contre toute attente c'était Loki qui avait répondu. Comme si il ne savait pas se qu'il fichait ici, le Foube! Il voulait reprendre une gorgée de café mais Romanoff appuya davantage l'arme contre sa tempe et il préféra poser doucement la tasse sur la table et lever les mains en signe de paix. Pour autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire innocemment à Coulson. Romanoff était visiblement à bout de nerfs:

_"- Pourquoi n'a t'il plus sa muselière?"_

_"- Vous auriez du le tuer dès que vous l'avez reconnus,_ ajouta Barton aux trois autres agents."

Loki fronça les sourcils, la situation lui échappait complètement, dans la mesure où il l'avait eu à un moment aujourd'hui, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il s'apprêta à répliquer que tout ces mortels devaient se taire en sa présence mais Coulson fut plus rapide.

_"- Je vous demanderai un peu plus de silence. Loki est apparu sur Terre et s'apprêtait à nous dire comment cela est arrivé. Romanoff et Barton, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir baisser vos armes et de vous trouver une place quelque part pour écouter à défaut d'avoir autre chose à faire."_

Les deux agents se renfrognèrent, hésitèrent quelques secondes en se consultant silencieusement du regard, mais rangèrent tout de même leur armes respectives. Il s'écartèrent de Loki, mais pas à plus d'un pas de lui. Coulson posa les dossiers qu'il consultait en une pile parfaite au bord de la table et sortie son téléphone portable pour pianoter quelques secondes dessus avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Loki.

_"- Vous alliez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, je vous en prie, continuez."_

Loki se réappropria son café.

_"- Merci."_

Il regarda à sa droite et sa gauche les deux agents contre lesquels il s'était battu. En prenant en compte la vitesse de vieillissement des êtres humains et ceux qu'ils avaient sous les yeux il en conclu que le combat de New-York datait d'il y a deux ans tout au plus.

_"- D'abord, j'aimerai savoir en qu'elle année sommes nous?"_

_"- Juin 2014,_ répondit Coulson."

Un an exactement, ses conclusions n'étaient pas si mauvaises. Mais toujours beaucoup trop frais dans les mémoires.

_"- Le Père de Toute Chose a décidé qu'un enfermement éternel dans les prisons asgardiennes n'étaient pas le plus utile des châtiments, il a donc décidé de me bannir sur Midgard, pour un temps limité j'espère, mais malheureusement indéterminé."_

_"- Payes ton sens de la justice- _cracha Barton"

_"- Pourquoi la Terre?_ Demanda agressivement Romanoff"

_"- D'une part parce que j'ai peu d'estime pour vous, les humains,_ à cela tous tressaillirent sauf Coulson et May,_ et d'autre part parce qu'être exilé dans votre monde a plutôt bien réussit à Thor et Odin espère que cela marchera pour moi aussi._

_"- Odin c'est son père c'est ça? _Demanda Triplett qui prenait la parole pour la première fois en présence de Loki._"_

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, et ne réussit pas à desserrer les dents pour répondre.

_"- Odin n'est pas mon père. Je n'en ai pas."_

Un ange passa. L'air était devenu lourd et tous se demandèrent si cela était de la magie.

_"Ok. La famille est un sujet sensible, on a compris,_ interrompit May."

_"- Qui aurait pu engendrer un monstre comme lui de toute façon,_ ajouta Hill._"_

Loki ne fut même pas blesser par la remarque. Ses géniteurs étaient des jötuns, des monstres primitifs pour les asgardiens et sanguinaires pour les midgardiens; c'était ça la réponse.

_"- Assez discuté! Rien de se qu'il pourrait dire ne serais la vérité de toute manière!_"

Décidément, Barton était vraiment rancunier. Loki se demanda si ce dernier avait parlé à Romanoff de se qu'il avait ressentit en s'associant avec l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'été dernier

_"- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui? _Demanda Romanoff à Coulson."

_"- Vous, rien,_ répondit Coulson en se levant._ Romanoff, Barton, je vous verrai dans 1h avec Rogers et Wilson. Tâchez de retrouver votre sang froid pour la mission que Hill s'apprête à vous donner. May, Triplett, notre hôte a dit avoir besoin de repos, je vous demanderai de l'accompagner à sa chambre."_

Romanoff et Coulson voulurent protester mais Hill les invita à la suivre par la porte opposée à celle où May et Triplett emmenait Loki.

_"- J'ai hâte que nous prenions de nouveau un café,_ susurra t'il à l'oreille de Coulson lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui."

**- À suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (06/09/14): En fait ce premier véritable chapitre a été plutôt difficile à écrire, je ne l'aurait jamais crut! J'étais sur de faire interagir Loki avec Coulson et puis ça me semblait logique que d'autres soit présent aussi... Nous verrons bien se que ça donnera! Je vous promets Skye dans le prochain chapitre! Moi aussi je veux les voir remuer un peu tout ça tout les deux! Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques, positives et/ou négatives, ou à poser des questions, émettre des hypothèses, suggérer quoi que se soit à propos de quoi que se soit, etc. Je vous lirait avec attention!


	3. Une promesse est une dette

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ABC Studios et Marvel Television; ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012) avec Jed Whedon et Maurissa Tancharoen ("Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 1, 2013-2014), Kenneth Branagh ("Thor 1", 2011) et Alan Taylor ("Thor 2 - The Dark World", 2013); et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. J'emprunter leurs créations et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (20/09/2014): Re-bonjour/Re-bonsoir! Cette suite devrais vous plaire! L'humour n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection (pas que je n'aime pas ça, au contraire, mais c'est que je suis incapable de faire moi-même une blague!), mais je vais essayer. Dîtes-moi si j'ai fait mouche, et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des petits bijoux! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Chap. 03: une promesse est une dette -**

L'agent Triplett n'était clairement pas à l'aise en sa présence, il avait toujours les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, mais avec une petite lueur d'animal affolé dans les yeux. L'agent May, elle, se tenait toujours parfaitement droite et son visage semblait pouvoir rester impassible en toutes circonstances. Il fallait qu'il teste les limites de cette femme dans la mesure du possible, pour l'instant il ne pouvait clairement pas la ranger ni dans la catégorie "ennemie" ni dans la catégorie "alliée", juste... elle avait du potentiel.

Ils n'avaient pas repris l'ascenseur, mais arpentait les couloirs monotones depuis bien une demie heures. Loki marchait le premier, guidé par les indications des deux agents le suivant de très près. Effectivement, seul et sans connaître les lieux il ne pouvait pas fuir très loin, et se tenir derrière permettait de mieux le surveiller et de ne pas se faire poignarder ou égorger par mégarde.

"-_ Vous semblez énormément calme et confiant, quel sale coup est-ce que vous préparez?_ Fit remarqué Triplett que le silence rendait apparemment encore plus mal à l'aise si cela était possible."

_"- En toute honnêteté-"_

"- _Vous êtes honnête, vraiment?_ Persifla May."

_"- En toute honnêteté, oui,_ poursuivit Loki, _si j'avais un sale coup de préparé comme vous le dite je ne serais justement pas aussi calme. Concernant le second point, j'ai davantage confiance en mes capacités de régénération qu'en vous."_

_"- C'est la chose la plus censé que vous ayez dites aujourd'hui."_

Ils étaient semble t'il arrivé devant se qui lui servirait de chambre -un placard avec un lit et un bureau si vous voulez son avis-, mais deux têtes blondes en étaient sortie avant qu'il ne puisse y entrer.

_"- Allons bon, des nouveaux visages."_

Ceux-ci le regardèrent pourtant à peine, reportant volontairement toute leur attention sur May et Triplett derrière lui. Agaçantes créatures.

_"- Nous savons que Coulson est un homme d'expérience et qu'il sait se qu'il fait, la plupart du temps, mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas devenu soudainement fou?_ Commença l'homme."

_"- Pourquoi ne pas carrément lui donner les clefs de l'armurerie?_ Ajouta la femme."

"- _Vous feriez ça?_ Demanda innocemment Loki sans attendre vraiment de réponse."

Ils lui lancèrent un regard noir mais reprirent leur tergiversations tout en continuant à l'ignorer ouvertement. Le garçon à gauche avait l'air un peu plus simplet que la fille à droite, mais Loki aurait parié sa paire de bottes qu'il était depuis longtemps éperdument amoureux d'elle. Ces humains étaient si facile à comprendre...

"- _Vous ne vous présentez pas?_ Tenta Loki."

_"- Pas besoin..._ Commença l'homme."

_"- ... on ne deviendras pas_ amis. Et fini la femme."

Loki haussa les épaules comme vaincue, mais ajouta:

_"- Je n'en demande pas tant, agent Simmons et agent Fitz."_

_"- Comment-?"_

Loki tapota sa poitrine du bout de ses doigts avec un sourire narquois. Fitz écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhensions mais Simmons regarda sa propre poitrine pour y voir épingler le badge distribué par Koening.

_"- Nous sommes_ bêtes, souffla Simmons en tapant du plat de la main la poitrine de son coéquipier."

Loki afficha son sourire suffisant, puis se ravisa, charmeur hypocrite.

_"- Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous agent Simmons, je suis sur que vous faite de votre mieux_, dit-il en se plaçant à moins d'un pas devant elle._ Peut être qu'avec du temps et un bon profes-"_

_"- Vous n'étiez pas fatigué?_ Coupa May."

Loki était un peu trop en train de prendre ses aises en les taquinant de la sorte. Même si il n'était pas ouvertement leur prisonnier, il n'était pas non plus un hôte bienvenu. Loki reporta son attention sur May:

_"- Être en compagnie si simple est extrêmement rafraîchissant, je crois que ça me repose."_

_"- J'en doute. Votre cerveau faillé doit carburer à deux cents pour cent pour trouver un plan débile de conquête du monde."_

_"- Bien sur."_

Sur Terre, tout les "gentils" pensent que le seul but dans la vie des "méchants" étaient de conquérir le monde.

_"- Et comme la domination d'une race inférieure n'attends pas, je finalement me retirer dans mes appartements immédiatement si cela ne vous dérange pas."_

Il plissa les yeux de contentement et attendit l'acquiescement de May, la personne qui semblait avoir tout pouvoir de décision ici, après Coulson. Son visage se fit encore plus fermé et sévère si cela était possible, elle fit un signe de tête positif et ajouta:

_"- Vos quartiers sont derrière vous. Vous êtes priez d'y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous dire le contraire."_

Avant de simplement aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle adjacente. Clair et concis, il l'adorait déjà. Loki se tourna vers les trois agents qui restaient là, indécis:

"_- La proposition que j'ai faite plus tôt à Mademoiselle Simmons est valable pour tous, se sera un plaisir d'avoir votre compagnie dans l'intimité de ma modeste chambre."_

Il les gratifia de son sourire le plus lumineux et entra nonchalamment dans la pièce mis à sa disposition. La porte se referma instantanément derrière le laissant seul. Du moins c'est se qu'il voulu croire, pendant une demie-seconde son visage se relâcha, le masque tomba pour laisser place à l'épuisement et au désarroi le plus complet; puis il se repris immédiatement, se redressa et adressa un sourire à toute la pièce: des caméras et des micros devaient remplir la pièce. La pièce était effectivement petite. Face à la porte se trouvait un lit une place, il espéra ne pas être aussi grand qu'il le croyait en comparaison à ces petites créatures. A sa gauche une longue table sans pieds et possiblement amovible afin de faire davantage de place et à sa droite un placard et une seconde porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain minimum: toilette, cabine et douche, évier et miroir. Il y avait une autre porte en face mais il constata lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir qu'elle était définitivement fermée. Soit, il allait prendre une douche et dormir. Même si il devait faire comme si tout cela ne le perturbait pas, cela le perturbait.

**- 0 -**

C'est le bruit de l'ouverture du sas qui le réveilla. Les lieux étaient étonnement et agréablement silencieux, il avait dormi plus que de raison. La lumière blanche et aveuglante remplie la pièce sans lui demandé son avis.

_"- Alors, comme ça vous vous tenez vraiment à carreaux? Votre réputation en fait des caisses pour pas grand chose. Je suis un peu déçue."_

Il grogna intérieurement. Tout cela n'avait donc pas été un cauchemar: il était bien dans une base secrète du S.H.I.E.L.D., au milieu des bois, quelque part sur Midgard. Et une humaine suicidaire venait troubler son repos. Oui, grognon.

_"- A qui ai-je l'honneur?_ Demanda t'il en s'asseyant au bord du lit."

Ses yeux étaient encore irrités mais il pu rapidement levé la tête et détailler son interlocutrice. Petite, brune, sans armes. L'air pas du tout impressionné d'être en présence d'un dieu mais suffisamment méfiante pour visiblement s'amuser de la situation.

_"- Vous ne me faite pas le coup du badge?"_

_"- Je vous laisse une chance de vous présenter toute seule comme une grande, à l'inverse de vos rustres de camarades."_

_"- Je suis Skye, _dit la jeune fille en s'assoyant sur sa chaise et en croisant ses pieds sur le bureau. _Vous serez peut être moins ronchon avec un café."_

Effectivement, elle tenait dans sa main un café et lui en tendit un autre, qu'il attrapa juste en tendant la main devant lui. Il la gratifia d'un sourire complice absolument faux.

_"- Bien, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là juste pour me distraire, Skye."_

_"- Non effectivement, pour me distraire moi aussi._ Les yeux de Loki brillèrent par dessus la tasse, ainsi il n'était pas le seul enfin terrible des lieux. Le_ S.H.I.E.L.D. est extrêmement protocolaire et avec toute la merde qu'à retournée HYDRA c'est un peu le bordel ici et... je m'ennuie. Je n'ai plus les ressources pour répondre à mes questions."_

Cette petite brune était très loquace et impudique. Elle venait de lui donné de façon gratuite des informations cruciales sur la situation de l'organisation qui le détenait! Est-ce que c'était un piège?

_"- Et vous pensez que je peux vous aider de quelques manières que se soit?"_

_"- Peut être. Très probablement. Vous venez d'un autre monde, ou univers, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on peux appeler ce concept avec l'arbre qui brille et tout et tout; et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre célèbre frère-"_

_"- Thor n'est pas mon frère, _coupa Loki. Déjà qu'elle était bavarde, si en plus elle était désobligeante, il n'allais pas pouvoir la supporter cing minutes de plus."

_"- Ok, ouais, désolée. Au débriefing Coulson, Romanoff et Barton nous on mentionnés tes problèmes de famille. J'en ai aussi: j'ai plus de parents."_

Ainsi il y avait eu un débriefing à son sujet. Mais pourquoi cette effrontée lui racontai sa vie? Loki ajusta sa position sur le lit pour être plus confortablement assis:

_"- C'est moi qui dois m'excuser: je ne vois pas en quoi votre histoire larmoyante me concerne. Je ne suis pas là pour ça."_

_"- Oh oui! C'est bien de remettre ça sur le tapis: qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en fait? Quel est votre but ici?"_

Touché. Tout en sirotant son breuvage âpre, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Loki soupira:

_"- Et donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider?"_

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle comprenait son mode de fonctionnement.

_"- Mes parents étaient des aliens, je veux savoir de qu'elle sorte, d'où ils venaient, pourquoi ils sont venus sur Terre, où ils sont maintenant, etc."_

Voilà qui était particulièrement intéressant... D'une part parce qu'il n'avais pas du tout remarqué la part "alien" de la jeune femme, et d'autres part parce que cette petite affaire pourrait bien le distraire en attendant qu'il trouve un moyen de rentrer à Asgard. Et en plus, elle lui donnait un prétexte pour fouiner partout.

_"- Vous me semblez parfaitement et ridiculement faible et mortelle, comme tout bon humain."_

_"- Et bien il semblerait que je ne le soit pas. Vous accepter d'écouter mon histoire larmoyante maintenant?"_

_"- Pour l'instant, oui. Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer plus tôt: je suis ici, pour une durée indéterminée et sans but véritable si se n'est de quitter cette planète irritante. J'ai donc besoin de distraction."_

Skye semblait agréablement étonnée, mais elle se ravisa rapidement, pensant probablement que c'était un piège. Elle ne connaissait de Loki que se qu'elle en avait vu à la télévision où sur Internet, et se que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui en avait dit; mais elle voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute dans la mesure du possible.

_"- Je pensai que ça me coûterai plus cher que ça de vous demander de m'aider."_

_"- Voyons... _et il pris une longue gorgée de café pour y dissimuler son sourire carnassier. _Si je vous promettais de faire tout mon possible pour vous aider, là vous auriez eu un problème._"

* * *

Remarque (20/09/2014): Pourquoi ce titre? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le trouver et finalement celui-ci me paraît pas mal. D'une part parce que dans ce chapitre (un peu court, j'en convient, mais peut être que comme ça j'en sortirai plus souvent?) Loki promets pas mal de discorde, à défaut de promettre à Skye de l'aider sincèrement *clin d'œil* et parce que d'autre part je ferai tout pour qu'il tienne parole. Voilà, une suite très longue est prévue puisque se sera une mission à l'extérieur (!), tout cela sera cool, mais je ne sais pas quand se sera publié! Bisous et à la prochaine!


End file.
